Origami
by limaazul
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta la lluvia cuando estas hecho de papel?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Origami**

Por Limaazul

**Prólogo**

Gris, el dolor es gris. Y rojo y amarillo y agujas clavándose/ hundiéndose/ retorciéndose/ multiplicándose, una, mil, un millón. Fuego, lava, ácido; corroyendo, calcinando, deshaciendo, reformando. Profundo, cada vez más profundo. Hasta que el arco iris vuelve y brilla y brilla hasta que se quiebra en toda la gama de colores y sonidos, hasta que se disuelve en el color infinito, universal y gris. El dolor es gris... Y no es que duela, no es que grite. Es que no puede _no_ doler. No se puede _no_ gri-

-Finite Incantatem

El suelo, seguro. Arrastrarse, seguro. Demasiado tiempo..., músculos contraídos. Visión borrosa.

-Puedes irte Severus, eso es todo por hoy.

Hoy. Demasiado...

* * *

Dos horas más tarde estoy de vuelta en mi habitación. Quince minutos después he vomitado todo lo que podía haber albergado mi estómago en los últimos tres días. Dos llamados en menos de una semana, cinco muggles torturados, uno muerto, ninguna información significativa obtenida. Una pila de exámenes por corregir, una clase que planear y un dolor de cabeza que nunca se va del todo. Oh sí, y no hay que olvidarlo... mañana es lunes.

Como dirían los Gryffindors, "no es justo". No es justo para mí, pero tampoco lo fue para los muggles que tuve que torturar.

La gran causa. Sí claro. La gran causa es mantenerme con vida lo suficiente como para escapar de Hogwarts cuando el momento llegue. Sea quien sea el vencedor al final.

Y no tengo dudas de que ese día está más cerca de lo que parece. Seré acaso el único en todo el castillo que se da cuenta que en cualquier momento, _cualquier _momento, el ataque puede comenzar. El _verdadero_ ataque. Y cuando ese día llegue ¿significarán algo acaso uno, dos, o tres Cruciatus inflingidos a un par de muggles, o a una docena?

Una vez escuché hablar de cómo la mente para autoprotegerse se cierra ante una experiencia traumática, volviendo a la persona insensible a estímulos externos "protegiendo" al sujeto, encerrándolo en una inmunidad sensorial. Basura. Quien sea que formuló esa teoría nunca tuvo que recibir /administrar un Cruciatus. Hay cosas que no puedes bloquear. Hay una razón por la que exposiciones largas a esta maldición resultan en locura. _Locura_, no "insensibilidad". Hay una razón, así como debe de haber una que explique por qué aún no estoy loco después de haber "gozado" de sus efectos por tanto tiempo.

Cruel justicia que me obliga a mantenerme cuerdo mientras veo a todos a mi alrededor perderse en los hilos de falso control y poder que brinda el hechizo.

¿Cómo hacer entender a estos _niños_ que en un duelo verdadero nadie espera el saludo del otro para atacar, para matar? ¿Cómo hacerles entender la injusticia de lo justo?

¿Cómo?

Definitivamente todo sería mucho más fácil si encerraran al causante de todo esto en una mazmorra, en algún lugar profundo, frío y gris.

No me vendría mal tener un vecino.

Así, al menos no tendría que estar siguiendo al mocoso al quinto infierno para "salvarle" la vida.

Aunque hay que aceptar que la suerte debe considerarse una habilidad en su caso. Sólo alguien con tanta "suerte" como él podría haber soportado más de cuatro meses de sesiones de Oclumancia y no haber sufrido de los efectos colaterales que el encantamiento Legeremiens produce cuando aplicado a un mismo sujeto más de lo necesario. El mocoso no tiene ni idea de cómo me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. La mente no es un libro, cierto; es un laberinto, un laberinto de espejos y humo y puertas y corredores y mazmorras en las que tenemos Dementores que resguardan escaleras, que llevan a otras mazmorras que llevan a otras puertas . Y es en una de estas. Es en la más profunda de estas donde está nuestro velo. Nuestro velo personal. Nuestra propia entrada al más allá. Todo está ahí. Todo.

* * *

(Flash back)

30 segundos...

-¡Legeremiens!

Dementores /un pasillo /una alacena /un niño llorando /el cadáver de Diggory /un dragón /un perro /el velo /Voldemort /el velo /Bellatrix /un espejo de mano...

-¡No!

-Finitem, gritando no lograrás nada Potter. El objetivo de este desperdicio de mi tiempo es que opongas alguna clase de _resistencia_, no que practiques tus adverbios.

-¿Y cómo exactamente se supone que debo lograrlo con usted maldiciéndome cada tres segundos...Señor?

-Si crees que el Señor Tenebroso va a darte tiempo para que tomes el té entre un ataque y otro estás muy equivo-

-No me refiero a eso, cómo puedo bloquearlo si us-

-No me interrumpas Potter. El problema es que no haces lo que se te dice. Como siempre.

-Estoy esforzándome señor.

-No, no lo estás. Hablaré con el director sobre esto. Puedes irte.

...exactos.

* * *

Tal vez sea por eso que el Cruciatus no me afecta tanto. Después de todo, uno no puede estar bajo dos maldiciones a la vez.

Tal vez...

¿Ya mencioné los dolores de cabeza?

Entonces podría comenzar con lo del insomnio.

O podría empezar las pociones que Pomfrey pidió para el otro mes. O podría darme un largo baño. O podría cortarme y ver como corre la sangre (Tanta sangre, tener que ver mientras convulsionaban. _Tener _que ver hasta que dejó de correr.) y ver cómo hay algo de mí que aún puedo controlar en este maldito castillo.

O podría tomar una poción e irme a dormir. Sin sueños. No hay tiempo para masoquismos mientras se reponen las fuerzas.

Mañana será un largo día.

Mejor, así la noche será más corta.

Y si eso no funciona, siempre se puede adelantar los relojes.


	2. Capítulo 1: Heridas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Capítulo 1: Heridas**

"Se trata simplemente de heridas congénitas y felizmente mortales"

Blanca Valera

Último poema de junio

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que empezó el año escolar. Al menos pude dejar a los Dursley de una vez por todas. Y esta vez para no volver. Aún no puedo creer que Dumbledore supiera como me trataban y aún así, aún así... No, mejor no pensar en eso. Ahora tengo otras cosas en que concentrarme.

Lo único que perturbaba el silencio en la habitación de los Menesteres era el sonido de las hojas al pasar y el crujir del fuego que iluminaba el rostro del ya no tan joven "niño- que-vivió". Hoja tras hoja, como cada noche desde que regresara a Hogwarts, Harry se sumergió en una búsqueda exhaustiva /minuciosa /compulsiva retirando tomos de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca y dejando ilusiones en su lugar. Si había algo de lo que Harry podía enorgullecerse era de sus encantamientos ilusorios, de no haber sido tan diestro con ellos no hubiera podido poner un pie en el castillo sin que Madame Pomfrey lo confinara a la enfermería por el resto del año.

Aún así, él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que echarse en su cama y _dormir._ Dormir por todas las noches de insomnio y por las llenas de pesadillas que sólo lograron que su "querido" tío lo golpeara (siempre en lugares "estratégicos", claro. Nadie quería que quedaran marcas indeseables, ¿verdad?) por perturbar el descanso de su familia con sus gritos. Esto sólo hacía que Harry extrañara los buenos tiempos en los que lo encerraban en su alacena y lo dejaban sin comer. (lo cual ya no hacían por miedo a la Orden). Orden que no se acercó ni una sola vez a ver como estaba su preciada "arma estratégica". Orden que se contentó con las cartas que Harry les enviaba. Una cada tres días como buen niño que es. Obediente soldadito de papel. Escríbenos cada tres días Harry. Haz tus tareas Harry. Se nuestro asesino Harry. Pero no te preocupes por lo que digan los demás _Harry_, cuando mueras estarás en todos los libros de historia y todos te tendrán en sus casas. Especialmente los que hablaron mal de ti.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Harry se puso de pie y escondió los libros de esta semana en un baúl que convenientemente apareció a sus pies. Luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba dentro lo selló con una contraseña en pársel y se dispuso a volver a la torre. Tenía que dormir, tal vez acostándose tarde las pesadillas /visiones lo dejarían en paz. Esta rutina lo tenía en el límite. Un mes, un mes y ya estaba tan harto que... que hasta le había contestado a Snape en su última clase de Oclumancia. Pero es que de verdad es imposible relajarse, despejar la mente, o hacer cualquiera de esas estupideces que dizque son buenas para la concentración con Snape echándote el mal de ojo a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Realmente Harry no tiene nada en _contra_ de Snape (es difícil culpar a alguien cuando lo ves retorciéndose bajo las maldiciones de Voldemort regularmente. Aunque sea en sueños). No, Harry ya no lo culpa... directamente. Es sólo que cada vez que lo ve no puede evitar olvidar que _no_ es su culpa, que en realidad él _trató _de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar; no puede evitar que su sangre hierva y que su mente se nuble y sus defensas se desmoronen apenas formadas; así como no puede evitar preguntarse si los gritos que daba mientras convulsionaba bajo el último Cruciatus de la noche (de una de _esas_ noches) significaban ruegos hacia Voldemort o injurias hacia Dumbledore. Había escuchado sus gritos tantas veces que estaba seguro que Snape había creado un alfabeto secreto que usaba cuando todas las otras vías de comunicación le eran imposibles de utilizar. Porque deben saber que Harry sigue odiando a Snape, por lo tanto él no piensa en él a cada- _en absoluto_.

Pero volviendo al tema, lo que sucedió el año pasado fue culpa suya, sólo suya, fue culpa de Harry-tengo-que-hacerme-el-héroe-Potter. Eso al menos está claro y él, él lo acepta. Es por eso que se estaba esforzando tanto, porque, no es que Sirius esté... porque él NO lo está. Él sólo... necesita... volver. Y eso es precisamente lo que Harry va a hacer. Él, Harry James Potter: enemigo n° 1 de Voldemort, niño-que-vivió y emblema de todo lo bueno y Gryffindoresco, va a traer a Sirius Black de vuelta. Tan simple como suena. Sólo es cuestión de que encuentre un hechizo que lo ayude a cruzar el velo y encontrar el camino de vuelta una vez que haya llegado hasta Sirius. Lo malo es que la mayoría de libros que había encontrado sobre el Velo se concentraban en la Necromancia. ¡Bah! Sirius no necesitaba eso. En fin. Aún tenía tiempo.

* * *

El sol brillaba con furia sobre su cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos pero la luz traspasaba sus párpados como si no estuviesen ahí. Se puso de pie con la lentitud de quien ha estado dormido más de la cuenta y al observar a su alrededor... deseó no haberlo hecho. Esto no estaba bien. Bueno, a menos que mientras dormía el castillo se hubiera transformado en un desierto. Un desierto de arena roja. Todo a su alrededor eran dunas y dunas que bajo los destellos cegadores del despiadado sol semejaban un mar de terciopelo oscuro (no sangre. _NO_ sangre). Harry empezó a caminar; este lugar le daba nervios, mientras más rápido lo dejara mejor. Caminó y caminó hasta que sus piernas se doblaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo y al alzar la vista le pareció ver a una persona a lo lejos. De inmediato trató de gritar, pedir ayuda, cualquier cosa con tal que el extraño se percatara de que estaba ahí, pero apenas abrió la boca sintió que en lugar de voz lo que brotaba de sus labios era arena, arena roja, la misma arena que sostenía su cuerpo.

_... Harry..._

La desesperación se apoderó de él. No podía respirar, ahora la arena también salía por su nariz, sus oídos...

_...Harry..._

...sus ojos. ¿Estaba muriendo? No podía ver pero sabía que el sol brillaba más... y más...

-Harry, Harry despierta.

La voz de Hermione, pero entonces... ¿un sueño?

-Hmn ¿qué hora es?

Si estoy despierto entonces dónde está...

-No le hagas caso Harry, seguro aún es de noche.

... Ron. Bueno entonces sí fue un sueño. Qué extraño es tener un sueño "normal" después de tantas noches de pesadillas. ¿Quién diría que soñar cansara tanto?

-Ron, ya todos están desayunando, vamos a llegar tarde a Herbología. No sé por qué me molesto en despertarlos cuando sé que ni siquiera me lo van a agradecer.

-Oye Herm, espera, no te pongas así...

-Ya, ya vamos Hermione.

Sí, definitivamente ya estoy despierto.

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado y el clima sereno se reflejaba en los rostros de los alumnos del Gran Comedor, bueno, de casi todos.

-¿Qué día se supone que es?

-Lunes. Ron.

-Rayos, siento como si fuera jueves y tuviéramos examen de Pociones. ¿y tú Harry?

-Sí, sí yo también.

Puede que el jueves no haya examen de Pociones, pero sí que hay clase de Oclumancia, bueno, eso es si es que Snape no logró convencer a Dumbledore de mi ineptitud y mi falta de interés en su _curso_. Como si yo lo hiciera a propó- pero qué?-

Una pequeña lechuza gris que había atravesado el Gran Comedor con el resto del correo matutino se posó sobre el plato de Harry y esperó impaciente a que este le retirara la carta que llevaba. Aún extrañado (no había recibido correo desde que...)

Harry la liberó de su paquete y rasgó el papel al tiempo que el ave alzaba vuelo. No había necesidad de ser cautelosos, ya no había convictos a los que encubrir.

_Harry, ven a la Casa de los Gritos después de clases._

_Tenemos que hablar._

_Remus_

Es curioso lo que tres líneas escritas en tinta barata pueden hacerle a una persona. De pronto, Harry deseó que fuera jueves, prefería enfrentar la ira de Snape mil veces antes que ver a Remus a los ojos. Y hablando de Snape. Claro, Harry tiene que levantarse, pesadilla tras pesadilla, y arrastrarse hasta aquí, pero Snape puede decidir cuándo hacerse presente en el Gran Comedor, y cuándo... _No_. Es tan, tan, injusto. Todo él _es _injusto. Si tan sól-

-¿Harry, estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Bueno, como estás estrujando tu carta.

-¿De quién es Harry?

-Remus.

-Oh.

Sí, digan algo, sólo _atrévanse_ a decir algo.

-Vamos, ya es tarde.

Bien. Muy. Bien.

* * *

Parece como si hubiera sólo un parpadeo de distancia entre el momento en que recibió la carta y el momento en que estaba en el pasaje que lleva a la Casa de los Gritos. Harry caminó lo más rápido posible (los recuerdos a flor de piel, el corazón en la garganta) hasta que llegó a la sala donde en medio de un sillón viejo y destartalado se encontraba un Lupin pálido, cansado y aparentemente absorto en algo que sólo él sabía.

-Uhm...

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿llamarlo profesor? ¿Lupin? ¿Remus?

-Harry, disculpa, no te vi, ven siéntate. Sé que todo está un poco polvoriento, pero, es parte del look de la casa ¿no crees?

Tono alegre y amable. ¿con quién crees _tú _que hablas? Mientras fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones no pudo dejar de notar como los ojos de Remus evitaban los suyos. Harry se preparó para una mala noticia y su ex –profesor no lo decepcionó.

-Harry, sé que desde lo que pasó en el Ministerio todos hemos estado muy ocupados y...

No Remus, tú no, _Tú no._

-... y pues, sólo quería decirte que eso no tiene que seguir y si necesitas...

La voz de Remus se apagaba más y más. Él no tenía que sentirse así. No cuando ya estaba todo planeado. Tal vez si le contara.

-Remus...

-El sábado habrá una pequeña ceremonia en honor a Sirius Harry, y creo que deberías ir.

Ni un año, no había pasado ni un año desde la desaparición de Sirius y ellos van a hacer una "pequeña ceremonia" en su HONOR. ¿Qué? ¿Van a celebrar que no está?

-Pero...

-Hay que dejarlo ir Harry.

Apenas un susurro.

Harry no lo haría. No _podía._ Y Remus lo sabía, y Harry estaba feliz de no tener que ver en sus ojos porque sabía que vería lo mismo que en los suyos. Porque Remus tampoco lo dejaría "ir". Fue en ese momento que la ira que envolvía a Harry se desvaneció así como así, se disolvió. Porque Remus sentía lo mismo. Remus tampoco olvidaría.

De pronto todo estaba mejor (de una manera torcida y confusa pero mejor) Harry se levantó y se sentó al lado de Remus.

-Ahí estaré.

-Gracias.

Sí, ahí estaría, al lado de todos los que pensaban que Sirius no volvería y se habían resignado a olvidar, y al lado de Remus, claro, que no olvidaría porque, bueno, quién sabe, tal vez era sólo que ya no tenía más que recordar. Ahí estaría él, y cuando llegara el momento les mostraría como eran todos ellos los que se equivocaban, y por fin podría curar sus heridas. Y por fin podría dormir. Pero una cosa a la vez. La invitación estaba recibida.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ceremonias

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Capítulo 2: Ceremonias**

"Arrojabas las piedras contra mi cuerpo

_y yo me mantuve en mi sitio,_

_feroz_

_ninguna dio lejos del blanco._

_Cómo dejarlas caer sin haberme tocado._

_Eran tus piedras._

_Era sólo mi cuerpo."_

_Piedras_

_Rosella di Paolo_

* * *

Nunca fue su intención quedarse hasta el final de la ceremonia. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué hacía ahí. No es que no haya conocido al "difunto", todo lo contrario (para su mala suerte). Así que allí estaba. Sentado en la última silla de la última fila gracias a la intervención de la última persona que podía decir su nombre sin la intención de torturarlo o pedirle información para luego ofrecerle un caramelo de limón y desearle un buen día.

Pero de vuelta al presente, ahh… no hay nada como el fin de semana, especialmente _este_ fin de semana en el que hay una visita a Hogsmeade (lo cual equivale a pasillos cuasi libres de molestos engendros también conocidos bajo el pseudónimo de alumnos), el nuevo "proyecto" en el que está trabajando avanza conforme a lo planeado, y está presente en el servicio fúnebre de una de las personas que más detestó en su vida. Aunque la verdad es que si lo piensa bien lo sigue detestando, y está seguro de que si hubiera _algo_ después de morir (algún lugar en donde las almas condenadas vagan a su antojo y hablan del clima o cosas así) aún allí seguiría detestándolo. Gracias a Dios Severus Snape es un ateo de corazón.

En el transcurso de las horas, los miembros de la Orden llegaron, presentaron sus "respetos" y se retiraron, no sin antes claro, dar sus condolencias a la _víctima_ de todo esto, que no es otro que el mocoso maravilla, que aún más pálido que un maldito fantasma se las arreglaba para verse surrealmente angelical y _mártir_ (tal vez por las ojeras que podía imaginar resaltaban la profundidad de su ya de por sí intensa y atormentada mirada).

Más de cinco horas de pie ante el ataúd vacío, cualquiera diría que el niño se estaba aguantando el llanto, pero nada. Era como si estuviese concentrado en algo importantísimo, mirando ese pedazo de madera como si en realidad fuera algo totalmente diferente, algo _vivo_ que escaparía o se desvanecería si se distraía, si giraba la cabeza un momento, si parpadeaba tan sólo una vez.

Pero a pesar de lo que el director dijera (después de todo esta farsa fue creada para que el muchacho entienda de una vez por todas que Black. Está. Muerto.) Potter no estaba despidiéndose de su padrino, y si eso era obvio hasta para alguien como él a quien le daba igual lo que hiciera o no el héroe de Gryffindor… pues… a veces es increíble lo poco que se logra ver cuando uno se empeña en llenarse los ojos de buenas intenciones. A la hora de la verdad las buenas intenciones _nunca_ hacen bien a nadie. Desearle lo mejor a alguien no lo hará feliz, no le quitará su dolor, no lo _salvará._ A veces nada es suficiente para salvarse de uno mismo.

Estuvo parado ahí toda la tarde, mientras el crepúsculo avanzaba y bañaba de naranja y rojo los asientos ya vacíos, el ataúd cerrado (rojo oscuro ahora, rojo claro después) y su espalda, cuello y nuca (sin importar cuántas veces intentara no ver, el rojo abarcaba todo, obscura o clara, la sangre cubría todo), mientras las sombras rodeaban la habitación y se encendían las velas (ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves). Aún cuando el licántropo se retiró en silencio.

Y todo ese tiempo Severus Snape permaneció sentado en la última silla de la última fila…

Hasta que ambos quedaron solos en el repentinamente claustrofóbico salón. Severus casi podía verse caminando hacia el Gryffindor inmóvil como una estatua de sal y luz, ver sus ojos y percatarse que ni siquiera estaba ahí, como si su alma hubiera cruzado el velo por su cuenta y lo único que hubiera dejado tras él fuera la carcasa vacía. O tal vez estaba atrapado allí, en su propio cuerpo y sólo estaba esperando que alguien lo liberara de su prisión de piel y huesos. De pronto Severus tuvo la idea fugaz de que el día que Potter muriera sería colocado en un ataúd de cristal, y si ese fuera el caso entonces no importaría la forma, el ataúd brillaría de la misma manera así fuera iluminado por una antorcha, una estrella o un Avada Kedavra. Brillaría igual porque ya no habría nadie para distinguir un brillo de otro.

Severus podía verse a su lado, observando el ataúd sobre su hombro, podía sentir surgir la necesidad de encontrar su mirada, de confirmar que estaba allí, que no estaba solo con un ataúd de cristal. Podía imaginar su mano tocando levemente su hombro como para no asustarlo (pero ¿y si el velo?) y a Harry mirándolo como si fuera normal ver a un mortífago al lado de un ataúd vacío (de madera, claro) en una habitación sin una gota de sangre.

Y como todas las grandes catástrofes, esta también empezó con una buena intención: una pura e inofensiva curiosidad de preguntar por el bien del prójimo. Porque a estas alturas habían cosas que estaban demasiado claras, tan claras como que lo que había creído imaginar era verdad; como que ya no estaba en la última fila sino en la primera; como que su mano estaba sobre el hombro del alumno al que odiaba con una fuerza que lo extrañaba en esas raras ocasiones en que recobraba la cordura el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse por qué todo esto, por qué el esfuerzo, por qué el tiempo perdido cuando se sabe perfectamente cuál será el resultado de todo (como si ya lo hubieras visto antes en otra tarde de sábado sin lluvia, tan parecida a esta, tan diferente) sólo que recordar te agota cada vez más, y la respuesta siempre se disipa luego de 3 segundos de haberla creído encontrar.

-¿Profesor?

Ahora ya tienes su atención Severus. Ahora tal vez...

-¿Usted también va a decirme que lo lamenta señor?

...no.

Y tal vez fuera el molesto brillo de las antorchas o la ira ya familiar que corría por sus venas como si nunca hubiera tenido sangre en primer lugar, pero, qué derecho tenía Potter de estar ahí, tan seguro ante un montón de aire, cómo podía tolerar el vacío que empapaba todo en esa habitación y estar tan seguro de que lo que estaba pensando/sintiendo/creyendo era cierto, tan cierto, tan blanco y negro, el pequeño, pequeño Gryffindor tan pequeño y tan ciego; tan lleno de ilusiones que no necesita decir las palabras para saber qué está pensando, prácticamente puede oírlo, es lo mismo que estuvo pensando durante las últimas seis horas, esa estúpida letanía de noestámuerto/noestámuerto/noestámuerto. Oh, si hay algo verdaderamente sincero y cierto aquí es el deseo de detener ese estúpido rezo de una vez. Cómo se atreve a pensar en un montón de nada cuando él está a su lado, tan cerca. Hasta que esa molesta voz es lo único que puede oír y daría lo que sea por callarla, incluso su alma (lástima que no se acepten mercancías de segunda mano y sin garantías), hasta que se percata de que nunca hubo nada que perder, o que tal vez lo que tenía ya lo ha perdido hace mucho y si uno se olvida de pensar por unos momentos le parece que lo que estuvo escuchando sólo eran sus latidos, desenfrenados, frenéticos, pero es difícil concentrarse con sus labios sobre los de Potter.

Lo que hay que hacer por un poco de silencio.


	4. Capítulo 3: Fe

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Capítulo 3: Fe**

"Confianza en la maldad, no en el malvado

y en ti sólo, en ti sólo, en ti sólo."

César Vallejo

* * *

Considerando lo inusual de su vida en general, tal vez hubiera sido mejor hacer la tarea de Adivinación antes de presentarse a la "reunión" y tener que soportar ver a todas esas personas que se acercaban a esa caja vacía que estaba frente a él, mirándolo como quien espera verlo gritar de un momento a otro, oh no, él no haría eso, no... él no haría nada... aún.

Pero con respecto a la tarea para Trelawey, es curioso como algunas de las predicciones que nos parecen más inverosímiles pueden al final (para sorpresa de todos) llegar a hacerse realidad. Quién hubiera dicho que realmente sería Harry quien, él mismo, se encargaría de hallar la manera de dejar el mundo de los vivos (¿cómo sino podría encontrar a Sirius?). Y si aún no encontraba el hechizo adecuado la razón no podía ser más obvia... no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente, no estaba dando lo suficiente... no era lo suficiente... suficiente... aún. Tal vez sólo era una prueba, tal vez Sirius estaba observando sus esfuerzos desde algún plano escondido en otra realidad... atrapado, y él, aquí, perdiendo tiempo en esta farsa. Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de darle ánimo, de decirle que aguante, que él sabe que no está muerto, que no lo está que no, quenoquenoquenoquenoquenoque...

Era inútil sólo pensar y no hacer nada… tenía que salir de ese lugar tenía que irse, pero sus piernas no le respondían y el aire cada vez mas denso a su alrededor.

Cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro creyó que era Dumbledore (otra vez) o Remus… no, él no sería tan directo, por lo que es lo más lógico del mundo que se tratara de Snape, curioso, la persona que más lo odió y la que más lo… y Harry. Por lo menos Snape tampoco se creía lo del pseudo velorio, era obvio en sus ojos tan desgarradores y contenidos, siempre a punto de anunciar alguna terrible verdad…

-¿Profesor?... ¿Usted también va a decirme que lo lamenta señor?

Curioso; apenas si parecía estar rozando sus labios, tal vez era un espejismo, ¿hace cuánto que no dormía 5 horas seguidas? Curioso que en ese momento en lugar de pensar en "¡ayuda!" o "asqueroso" lo único que se le ocurrió fuera "menta". Y luego una sensación como de ira o rabia o dolor lo obligó a responder (porque era _él _y era _real_) y a pesar de sentir sus dientes cortantes y la sangre en su lengua no se detuvo aunque el cabello le dolía por tanta fuerza entre sus manos (pero eran _sus_ manos así que estaba bien) y el aire se le iba una y otra vez pero no lo soltaba y luego ya no tuvo tiempo ni fuerza para pensar en nada más mientras se desplomaba a los pies de su "Romeo". Su último recuerdo antes de sucumbir al cansancio fue escuchar un murmullo de "mierda" y luego nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la espalda de la enfermera arreglando unas botellas en el velador de su cama, susurrando "pobre chico" entre dientes. Al tratar de levantarse tuvo que aguantar más reproches, que hace cuánto que no comía, que si dormía bien, que hace cuánto que no pasea en su escoba. La verdad: como cuando puedo, no puedo dormir por las pesadillas, no me paseo porque me la paso buscando una manera de engañar al velo aunque sea por unas horas; la respuesta:

- No me he estado sintiendo muy bien, lo extraño mucho.

Es comprensible dice, pero no olvides alimentarte, vitaminas en las mañanas y el fin de semana para descansar. Y nuevamente a arreglar las botellas, las botellas de pociones con sus suaves tintineos.

Snape. Habrá imaginado lo de Snape, no, la sangre aún estaba en su boca, ¿la suya? Pero por qué, ¿por qué lo hizo y por qué le respondió? Qué estaba pensando, la persona más cruel y déspota y sin escrúpulos, pero cuando se besaban, esa sensación en su pecho… ¿estaba jugando con él?, ¿es un nuevo truco?, las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos… ¡Ja! Por fin lo tenía, estaban prohibidas, estaba seguro de ello, por fin tenía a ese maldito grasoso, ahora por fin tendría que largarse de Hogwarts, lástima por todas las pociones que no podrían aprender de él sus alum… a menos que, a menos, a menos que hiciera algo por Harry, ¡claro! Es perfecto, perfecto, podría chantajearlo para que le ayudara con las pociones que necesitaba (no sólo de hechizos sobrevive un mago), sin decirle cual era su plan, claro está. Perfecto, perfecto.

Ahora sólo es cuestión de encontrar sus habitaciones.


	5. Capítulo 4: Espejismos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Capítulo 4: Espejismos**

"Si llegas a su orilla si su orilla te llega Entra en su noche y déjate hundir

que su sorbo te beba que su espuma te agobie Déjate ir déjate ir"

PIEDRAS DE REPOSO

María Auxiliadora Álvarez

* * *

El llamado fue repentino pero no sorprendente, lo alarmante era la cercanía entre las reuniones. Ya no se podía distinguir si la paranoia del Señor Oscuro iba en aumento o si simplemente se trataba de un truco para desconcertar a sus seguidores ¿qué es lo que se propone? ¿qué quiere conseguir? Los interrogatorios a las víctimas y a los mismos mortífagos no tenían ton ni son, las preguntas eran variadas y aparentemente inocuas, lo único que tenían en común era que siempre se debía responder mirando a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso… y si se desviaba la mirada aunque sea una vez te ganabas una sesión de tortura de cortesía.

Para su suerte esta vez él no fue el encargado de actuar como verdugo.

Y la pregunta de siempre.

-¿Cómo va mi poción Severus?

-El proceso va bien, en unas semanas debe estabilizarse.

-Bien puedes irte, tu presencia no es necesaria.

-Gracias Milord.

-Una pregunta Severus.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuántas antorchas hay en la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore?

-Dos mi Señor.

-Ya veo, retírate.

El tiempo se estaba acabando, de eso no había duda.

De vuelta a las mazmorras… y ahora qué… oh claro, el caso Potter, pobre Potter confundido y perdido en sus propios pensamientos, fue realmente refrescante el minúsculo silencio que provocó su impulsiva reacción. No es que lo atraiga, después de todo sólo es un adolescente desgarbado y torpe, hubiera sido muy fácil ignorar esos ojos tan cansados y expresivos, brillantes, de un verde que cambia con cada haz de luz, cada parpadeo, y ese cabello… y esa piel… uhm, es sólo que no puede evitar estar conciente de su presencia (el hechizo el hechizo), claro que hubiera sido preferible un terrible dolor de cabeza a lo que sentía cuando estaba muy cerca del chico (el control lo es todo para una mente disciplinada). Bah, no es algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, total, un momento de gratificación personal es algo que cualquiera desearía, es más, ya era hora de que él recibiera algo de gratificación ¿no es cierto? Para él nunca hay "gracias por arriesgar tu vida en cada puta reunión Severus" "no, espera, no vayas hoy, no ves que es muy peligroso" y ni que decir de un "vuelve pronto".

Sí claro.

Así que si por un momento estuvo unido a otro ser humano, aunque sea mediante algo tan endeble como un beso... ¿qué acaso no le respondió? Acaso no… No, no, no culpemos a la "víctima", eso no se hace ¿verdad?

De todas las estupideces tenía que ocurrírsele esa, impensable, y el hecho de que el mocoso prácticamente se le echara encima no ayudaba en nada.

Bueno, ahora sólo quedaban dos opciones: enviar una carta de renuncia a Dumbledore y tratar de huir lo más lejos posible antes de que el Señor Tenebroso se enterara de que ya no tenía un puesto fijo en Hogwarts (claro que previamente debería arrancarse el brazo para evitar que lo encuentren).

O

Simplemente ignorar lo ocurrido y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada (sí claro) en otras palabras usar un obliviate en Potter y asunto terminado.

Uhm… decisiones.

Estaba a punto de retirarse a su laboratorio (a las pociones caprichosas es mejor no dejarlas solas y la que estaba creando era especialmente temperamental) cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. ¿Dumbledore tan pronto? Ni siquiera se había cambiado de túnica, como si su informe fuera tan urgente…

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta pensaba en cómo darle la noticia, ambas noticias…

Buenas noches Director, para resumir lo acontecido el día de hoy déjeme decirle que el Señor Tenebroso se siente amenazado por sus antorchas y me aproveché de Potter frente al ataúd de Black. Uhm…

O mejor, Director, me niego a seguirle enseñando Oclumancia a Potter porque su virtud no está a salvo conmigo, oh, y el Señor Tenebroso está obsesionado con la luminaria de Hogwarts…

Pero cuando abrió la puerta sintió que tal vez debió tomarse su tiempo en contestar. Nada exagerado, tal vez uno o dos meses.

Frente a él no había nadie.

Y nadie entro de golpe y cerró la puerta tras él.

Vaya, como si no fuera a reconocer esa maldita capa. Paciencia, paciencia.

-¿Tu visita tiene algún motivo en especial Potter o sólo pasabas por aquí?

Silencio

-Sé que estás aquí, déjate de juegos mocoso.

-Eso debería decirle a usted, o es que interrumpí algo… ¿alguna sesión privada con alguno de sus Slytherins tal vez?

Sus manos cogían la capa firmemente, su tez había recuperado algo de color, o tal vez fuera la ira que parecía embargarlo, bueno, ya eran dos.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, en una situación cualquiera seguro se verían ridículos, como en un duelo de antiguos vaqueros, en una situación normal, no en esta.

-He venido para hacerle un trato.

Agitado. ¿Habría venido corriendo? No era bueno hacer ejercicio luego de tomar pociones revitalizantes (¿irónico no?) se corre el riesgo de desmayarse, eso sería… in/conveniente.

-Te escucho.

-No crea que puede intimidarme. Sé perfectamente que usted es quien actuó mal, la culpa es suya así que seré directo. No me importa por qué lo hizo… sólo quiero que me ayude con unas pociones que necesito. Si me las da entonces no le diré nada a Dumbledore.

-¿Eso es todo? Para que llegues al extremo de pedir mi ayuda he de suponer que esas pociones no son sencillas… o me atrevería a decir, ¿legales?

-Eso a usted no le incumbe, sólo prepare las bases y yo las terminaré en todo caso.

-Oh no, eso tengo que verlo, y a quién crees que enviarán a Azkaban si arruinas una de las pociones y matas a alguien… ¿a Harry Potter?, por favor, detectarían mi magia en las pociones y-

-Irá de todos modos si lo acuso-

-¿Crees que me asustas con tus amenazas vacías niño?

-No lo estoy amenazando, sólo le digo lo que va a pasar si no me ayuda con un par de pociones, además, que más da, usted gana más, ya le dije que prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie y listo.

-Tu amenaza no es suficiente Potter, el Director nunca te creería, y aunque lo hiciera, no hay manera de que me enviaran a Azkaban ahora… así que si no te molesta… tengo otras cosas que hacer, gente que torturar…

-Pero, pero, ¿qué quiere entonces?

-¿Qué quiero? Ja, quiero poder dejar de enseñar a mocosos estúpidos que no aprecian el tiempo que les dedico, quiero que por una vez pongas de tu parte en una clase de Oclumancia, quiero que todos los que se burlaron de mí caigan muertos, quiero besarte hasta que te olvides de esa estúpida poción, quiero vivir en una casa junto al mar, quiero que me dejes en paz-

-Esta bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Esta bien, lo del, lo del beso… no me molesta, si me ayuda…

Vaya, vaya... después de todo la marca tenebrosa no desaparecería sólo porque perdiera el brazo, con eso sólo conseguiría que apareciera en otra parte. Y eso de ir por ahí borrándole la memoria a las personas… ¿eso no lo hacen los buenos verdad?

-Tanto quieres la poción, sabes que al final voy a enterarme de lo que estás ocultando verdad. ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera o esa bestia de Black?

-No tengo que aguantar esto.

Se giró con furia, toda una veleta de papel.

-Ven aquí.

Quería verlo venir hacia él, despacio, contando los pasos para que no lo olvide, para que no olvide ni por un momento lo que está dejando, lo que está tomando.

Sus labios sabían amargos, amargos y salados.

O tal vez solo eran sus lágrimas, tibias y redondas y brillantes.

Y mientras veía cerrar sus ojos lentamente no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a la mente de su desde ahora cómplice.

No se hubiera molestado.

Aparentemente sólo había un vasto desierto rojo en sus pensamientos.


	6. Capítulo 5: El Plan

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Capítulo 5: El plan**

"Préstame a Morfeo

y duérmeme

para soñar tu sueño"

_Préstame a Morfeo _

_Wendy Garfias _

* * *

Encontrar a Snape era más fácil en teoría que en práctica.

Era obvio que sus habitaciones se encontraban en las mazmorras pero no había manera de estar seguro de dónde exactamente a menos que viera su nombre escrito en el mapa. Y su nombre no estaba en ninguna parte. Extraño, podría estar en el bosque tenebroso, o en Hogsmeade, o en una reunión con Voldemort, o tal vez Dumbledore ya se había enterado y… no, eso no podía ser posible, no había pasado tanto tiempo, no podía ser, no debía ser, lo necesitaba…

Debía se paciente entonces, debía esperar. Odiaba esperar.

Hace muchos días que no se fijaba con detenimiento en su alrededor, en sus compañeros de clase, en sus conversaciones, murmullos y reproches, algunos hablaban de él, de su repentino cambio de personalidad. Ignorantes, todos ellos, aún creían que todo lo que necesitaban estaba en esos libros aceptados por la escuela. Tontos, todos ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Había momentos en que quería gritarles que lo que decían y pensaban de él realmente era insignificante comparado con los problemas serios a los que tenía que enfrentarse todos los días, al gran problema, a su único y verdadero problema.

Después de una hora de soportar las miradas de reojo de sus compañeros (Ron estaba molesto con él OTRA vez por alguna razón y Hermione se había cansado de tratar de mediar entre ellos y probablemente estaba en la biblioteca o en alguna de sus sesiones de repaso) Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Aún tenía algunas horas que gastar y estaba demasiado vigilado y cansado, de nada valía dar vueltas por las mazmorras cuando lo más probable es que Snape no regresara de donde sea que estuviera hasta más tarde…

Echado en su cama, mientras trataba de vaciar su mente… (porque sí, sí practicaba las lecciones de Oclumancia, practicaba lo más que podía cuando podía y…generalmente recordaba la mirada de Snape, el movimiento de sus labios cuando sus muecas de desprecio lo desalentaban y enfurecían… y por alguna extraña razón perdía la concentración.) los pensamientos giraban y giraban … tratando de no concentrarse en nada específico esta vez… sólo en el vacío de la habitación… en su respiración… aún tenía tiempo hasta la noche… tal vez si descansaba la vista unos minutos…

* * *

El brillante sol ya no era novedad para Harry, en cierta forma hasta era alentador, algo constante del sueño, junto con el desierto sin fin y la necesidad de seguir adelante. Esta vez sus pasos tenían un rumbo fijo, sus pisadas casi no tocaban la arena tan roja y tan fria, y cada vez avanzaba más y más rápido pero no estaba cansado ni sudoroso.

Una plataforma circular de piedra blanca reflejaba la luz del sol como una luna de cristal. La intensa luz lo enceguecía por momentos, pero eso no era suficiente para detener sus pasos hasta que finalmente…

A penas puso un pie sobre la roca sintió como si de golpe hubiera recordado que algo faltaba allí, algo esencial, vital. Con toda la calma del mundo comenzó a juntar arena con sus manos y a llevarla al medio de la plataforma, una y otra vez, montículos de arena, no mucha, sólo la necesaria para que tomara forma, todo debía ser perfecto y exacto, una mano aquí, una pierna allá, pero despacio, despacio porque si se desmoronaba ya no serviría nunca más…

Harry siguió trabajando bajo el sol, despacio, con cuidado, sin importar como el frio de la arena pelaba sus manos y carcomía su piel y el sol sobre sus hombros no evitaba que la sombra a lo lejos siguiera acercándose…

Pero aún había tiempo…

Aún era de día…

* * *

Harry despertó empapado de sudor. Miró su reloj. Tres horas, había dormido tres horas, lástima que eso no contara como meditación. Curioso, sólo recodaba algo de un lugar soleado, tal vez soñó con el mar o una playa. Lo positivo de los sueños era que desde que empezaron, su conexión con Voldemort ya no le derretía el cerebro ni estrujaba sus nervios, aún veía algunas "reuniones" cuando estaba especialmente feliz (eufórico más bien), o molesto, pero ahora era más un espectador que un protagonista de las torturas y la mayoría de las veces la conexión permanecía dormida para su gran alivio. En fin, al menos Snape ya debía estar de vuelta, tal vez, sí, ahora sólo había que ir a verlo.

Tocar la puerta. Entrar. Demandar. Salir.

Simple. No podía darse el lujo de salir de ahí sin una respuesta satisfactoria, estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en encontrar una solución y eso no podía ser bueno para Sirius. El ritual que había encontrado era sin duda el más apropiado pero necesitaba pociones y los encantamientos eran bastante complicados y ya tenía suficiente con tener que modificarlos como para preocuparse porque las pociones estuvieran bien hechas (Eso y que últimamente todos parecían estar vigilándolo).

Una vez que tenía un destino fijo fue sencillo llegar hasta la puerta del maestro de Pociones. Apresurándose cada vez más hasta llegar a correr los últimos metros. Bien a seguir el plan… tocar, entrar, demandar, salir.

Primer paso.

Tocar.

Nada, tal vez no lo oyó. La capa lo sofocaba pero no podía arriesgarse a quitársela allí, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Harry olvidó el resto del plan.

Snape parecía molesto y agitado, tal vez estaba hablando con alguien, tal vez debía volver más tarde, tal vez…

Harry entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta antes de que Snape se la cerrara en la cara. No tenía nada que perder. Nada.

El plan. El plan.

-¿Tu visita tiene algún motivo en especial Potter o sólo pasabas por aquí?

La garganta seca, por Sirius, no lo olvides.

-Sé que estás aquí, déjate de juegos mocoso.

-Eso debería decirle a Usted, o es que interrumpí algo… ¿alguna sesión privada con alguno de sus Slytherins tal vez?

Se quitó la capa con decisión y la aferró con fuerza para que Snape no viera el temblor de sus manos. Ya no había marcha atrás, este era el momento. Todo podía salir bien o desastrosamente mal. La habitación tenía una iluminación pésima, tal vez nunca usaba su antesala… Las sombras de la habitación cubrían el rostro de Snape, apenas si podía ver la mitad y esa mitad que lo observaba estaba congelada en un rictus de ira…

Un minuto.

Dos.

-He venido para hacerle un trato.

Humedeció sus labios, resecos.

-Te escucho.

-No crea que puede intimidarme. Sé perfectamente que usted es quien actuó mal, la culpa es suya así que seré directo. No me importa por qué lo hizo… sólo quiero que me ayude con unas pociones que necesito. Si me las da entonces no le diré nada a Dumbledore.

-¿Eso es todo? Para que llegues al extremo de pedir mi ayuda he de suponer que esas pociones no son sencillas… o me atrevería a decir, ¿legales?

-Eso a usted no le incumbe, sólo prepare las bases y yo las terminaré en todo caso.

-Oh no, eso tengo que verlo, y a quién crees que enviarán a Azkaban si arruinas una de las pociones y matas a alguien… ¿a Harry Potter?, por favor, detectarían mi magia en las pociones y…

-Irá de todos modos si lo acuso…

No lo hagas más difícil no entiendes que de verdad las necesito, de verdad en verdad.

-¿Crees que me asustas con tus amenazas vacías niño?

-No lo estoy amenazando, sólo le digo lo que va a pasar si no me ayuda con un par de pociones, además, que más da, usted gana más, ya le dije que prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie y listo.

-Tu amenaza no es suficiente Potter, el Director nunca te creería, y aunque lo hiciera, no hay manera de que me enviaran a Azkaban ahora… así que si no te molesta… tengo otras cosas que hacer, gente que torturar…

-Pero, pero, ¿qué quiere entonces?

-¿Qué quiero? Ja, quiero poder dejar de enseñar a mocosos estúpidos que no aprecian el tiempo que les dedico, quiero que por una vez pongas de tu parte en una clase de Oclumancia, quiero que todos los que se burlaron de mí caigan muertos, quiero besarte hasta que te olvides de esa estúpida poción, quiero vivir en una casa junto al mar, quiero que me dejes en paz…

Si no fuera tan gracioso se echaría a llorar en ese momento. Si no estuviera tan desesperado le diría lo que piensa realmente. ¿Importaba? ¿Importaba unas horas con Snape? ¿Unos días con Snape? Era claro que él pretendía usarlo y si Snape quería usarlo a cambio, usarlo un poco… era justo, en cierta forma. Snape. Justo.

-Está bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Esta bien, lo del, lo del beso… no me molesta, si me ayuda…

-Tanto quieres la poción, sabes que al final voy a enterarme de lo que estás ocultando verdad. ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera o esa bestia de Black?

-No tengo que aguantar esto.

No, él no tiene derecho de decir su nombre, no el suyo, no. No cuando daría lo que sea porque Sirius estuviera allí para reprocharlo, para decirle lo tonto, lo inmaduro, lo-

-Ven aquí.

El plan era fácil, el plan era simple y sencillo, Tocar, Entrar, Demandar y Salir. Pero ahora era Snape quien tocaba su rostro mientras Harry trataba de asirse de algo, era su lengua en su boca, en su cuello… Eran sus manos desabotonando su camisa con impaciencia mientras sus dientes y labios demandaban y arrancaban gemidos más y más fuertes de Harry. Eran sus lágrimas las que brotaban de sus ojos y caían sobre el rostro de Snape para ser consumidas junto con todo lo demás. Y Harry quería reír pero Snape estaba tan dentro y los movimientos tan bruscos sobre el sofá… ¿o era la pared? Y cada vez que Harry trataba de cerrar los ojos Snape repetía lo mismo…

-Mí…

-ra…

-me…

Y era sencillo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, al último momento, Harry decidió quedarse todo el domingo en la habitación de los Menesteres en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade con los demás, una sensación desagradable en su garganta como de angustia no lo dejaba en paz, las horas lejos de todos le hicieron bien y fue un Harry más calmado y positivo el que se dirigía hacia la torre por la tarde cuando la sensación que había logrado olvidar volvió con fuerza mientras veía a Neville acercarse a toda prisa.

-Harry ¿dónde estabas? pensamos lo peor cuando…

Parecía que el mero acto de respirar le causaba dolor.

-¿Qué pasa Neville?

-Una redada Harry... en Hogsmeade… los Mortífagos, los Mortíafagos ellos…

Apenas si se le entendía mientras se le cortaba la voz. Su rostro sudoroso estaba pálido y asustado.

-Cálmate Neville, ¿dónde están todos?

Ahora era Harry quien sudaba frío.

-En el Gran Comedor, hubo una pelea, hay heridos y…

Harry no se quedó a escuchar lo demás, ya sabía suficiente. Corrió hacia el Gran Comedor con el corazón en la garganta mientras una parte de él se preguntaba a cuántos le había tocado matar a Snape esta vez.


End file.
